Twilight
by anny385
Summary: Kate and Tony are married, but that changes in a day that Tony couldn't have imagined.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: This is an AU fic and is Tate relationship.

Twilight

Tony watched the tiny bundle in his arms and looked at his wife who also had another tiny bundle in her arms. They just had twins a boy and a girl and both were healthy. They had met while on vacation she from secret service and he from the police department. They had been dating for a year until he finally asked her to marry him. She had said yes and a year later they had the twins.

They had moved to Baltimore and they had moved with him. His children were growing and were getting bigger. They had celebrated the twins first birthday when they were in Baltimore. It was a week later that he met Leroy Jethro Gibbs an NCIS Agent who was undercover in Baltimore. After what happened with Danny he had followed him to DC, so he could be an NCIS Agent. He hadn't told Gibbs about his wife and his children not even Danny had known about his wife and kids.

They moved to DC and got themselves a house with four bedrooms. They put the cribs up first and already brought big kids beds for each of their rooms.

They had been working as a two man team and he liked it. He felt that Gibbs was a good leader and was a good mentor and if he admitted it to himself a good father figure. He felt that he was a better father figure than his own father ever could be. He taught him his rules and how to be an Agent. At first he didn't get along with Abby, but in time they began to form a brother and sister bond.

He called Kate when she had been on Air Force One and told her that they were going to be on the plane. They would pretend not to know each other.

When they got on the plane and told them that they would be taking over. He smiled at his wife and then turned back to sketching the body. She said something about it. He picked up the magazine that was there and told her about the woman on the cover and she pretended to be sick and walk away.

They next day he watched as his wife walked into the bullpen. She told Gibbs about the plane and told him that she was going back. He told her that he was going with her.

When they were gone Tony got a call that one of the presidents carriers had died in his car. He called Gibbs after he had gotten back to NCIS. Gibbs had questioned her about the man who was supposed to take over for the guy that had died before. She said that he was supposed to be on the plane, but something happened. She didn't know him that well she told him just as a member of the Secret Service. After they had touched down again and gotten the bad guy he had offered her a job and she took it.

A month later they had been caught kissing in the hallway and Gibbs head slapped him.

"Rule 12, DiNozzo" Tony looked at Gibbs who was glaring at him.

"Rule 12, Tony?" She asked her husband.

"Never date a co worker." He said as he looked at her. She nodded and turned to Gibbs.

"It can't be dating if we're married."

"What?"

"We're married and we have two children." Kate replied. "We didn't tell anybody about our being married. Not even Danny who had been Tony's partner before he found out he was a bad cop."

"You have kids?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl twins."

He nodded and walked away leaving the married couple alone in the hallway.

It would be two years later that the twins and his life was changed forever. They had been on the roof and Tony watched as his wife and the mother of his children fall over with a hole in her head. His knees buckled and quickly gathered his wife in his arms and started crying. He couldn't believe that his wife was dead. What was he going to tell his children. They were still young and would they know what he was telling them?

His heart was breaking when he went with McGee to go visit Kate. He really didn't want to, but he knew that McGee liked Kate and he wasn't comfortable going to see her by himself.

Gibbs had went with him and twins to the funeral the rest of the team couldn't make it. He was glad that they couldn't go because he wasn't ready for them to know that Kate was his wife and they had two children.

It was a couple of weeks later when Ziva David came back into the bullpen and he told her that he wanted Ari to be dead too. That was the same day that he had seen the new Director.

He was glad when Ari Haswari had died for killing his wife and the mother of his children. Because of what Ari Haswari had done his children lost their mother and he lost his wife. His children would grow up without a mother and he knew how that felt because he lost his mother when he was older than his own kids. He vowed to help his kids and be there for them after they lost their mother. He would not be like his dad when he lost his own Mom.

He listened to his children when they talked about their Mom. He had kept the pictures of them up and even had put one in each of his children's rooms. He remembered when his Mom died his father didn't want to see anything reminding of his dead wife and got rid of photos of her away. He could never talk about her with his father or else get hit. That was when he bottled up his feelings up and not showing that he was affected with his Mom's death. He would not put his children through that. He hugged them when they needed it and let both of them cry when they needed it. He didn't tell them that DiNozzo's don't cry just like his father told him. Just like he told him that DiNozzo's don't pass out.

He didn't know what to think about Ziva David being on the team now. She was Ari's handler and the reason why his kids mother and his wife was dead.

The End


End file.
